En el espejo
by Locurita
Summary: Pequeña viñeta sobre Ron Weasley y lo que él ve de sí mismo, con sus miedos y demás. Durante el primer año.


**En el espejo**

Si alguien lo viera diría que ciertamente estaba loco y obsesionado. Ron no pensaba aquello, desde luego. A sus once años, y primero en Hogwarts, se daba cuenta de que su mundo había cambiado para siempre. No era que tuviera que ser demasiado inteligente como para notar eso. Desde que había conocido a su mejor amigo, Harry, el mundo mágico, que para él no era nada extraño, se había vuelto una locura. Y una locura para bien.

Harry había tenido sus días irascible, lleno de melancolía. Había encontrado el espejo que al principio sólo parecía obsesionarlo a él, pero Ron también había caído en la trampa de aquella reliquia antigua.

El muchachito se encontraba parado, observando su reflejo. En un principio, sólo vio lo mismo de siempre; un chiquillo flaco, desgarbado y más alto que cualquier niño de su edad, de cabellos rojos como el fuego, incluso más intensos que los del resto de sus hermanos, la carita redondeada, pálida y pecosa, aunque ahora sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, y sus lamparones azules y distraídos que le devolvieron la mirada tras cambiar de aspecto. Un aspecto no muy diferente del actual, pero si un tanto más maduro.

Ron no era una persona que deseara crecer rápido, más bien disfrutaba del momento que le tocara vivir pero realmente estaba impresionado con lo que le devolvía aquel espejo, una visión deseada y, a la vez, casi imposible. Se veía muy alto y con traje de Quidditch, imponente como si fuera el capital e incluso alabado por caras irreconocibles como si en lugar de la copa, se hubiese ganado el respeto del mundo que lo rodeaba. ¿Qué podría esperarse de él, siendo sólo un niño que no parecía tener ninguna habilidad especial excepto la enorme capacidad de hacer buenos amigos? ¿Qué se esperaba de un sexto hijo varón, cuyo hermanos mayores ya lo habían dado todo y ni siquiera podría resultar ser el menor y más mimado tras recibir contentísimo a una hermanita en la familia? Porque había estado muy feliz, y tenía un corazón tan grande que incluso olvidaba sus desgracias personales de sentirse menospreciado.

Ron ni siquiera era envidioso, ni tenía la capacidad de demostrar cierto fastidio por el lugar que ocupaba su hermana en su gran familia y que él no lograba llenar. Era una persona gruñona, celosa y desesperada sólo cuando debía llamar la atención, y era lo suficientemente bueno como para saber que nunca iba a intentar parecerlo. Amaba demasiado a su pequeña Ginny, tanto que no le nacía siquiera el impulso de hacer algo para opacarla.

Ahora viéndose en el gran espejo, sólo sentía felicidad, una alegría indescriptible, casi adoración por lo que sus ojos contemplaban. No era a él a quien miraba, era lo que a su alrededor tenía consigo… Personas cercanas. Personas que nunca quisiera borrar de su cabeza y, con seguridad, —sabiendo que los magos pueden provocar pérdidas de memoria— lo que realmente no podría, sería borrarlas de su corazón.

A pesar de sólo ser una imagen que él deseaba a futuro, vislumbró con admiración cómo su mejor amigo estaba a su lado, con una sonrisita casi traviesa, poco común en él, y al otro lado, asomaba la insoportable sabelotodo, Hermione Granger, con su enmarañado cabello y brillantes ojos castaños, que a pesar de cualquier queja que tuviera para con ella, empezaba a sentirla realmente como una buena compañía, después de todo, él nunca había trabado amistad con ninguna niña de su edad ni mucho menos.

Ron no sabía a ciencia cierta qué hacían ellos allí, ni tampoco qué hacían sus hermanos más atrás, junto a sus padres, pero le sonreían y él devolvía la sonrisa de oreja a oreja, sincera, como si estuviera asegurándoles que ese futuro seguro e iluminado por una luz de esperanza, llegaría en algún momento y estarían todos juntos. Y entonces, vio la mano de Harry subir con decisión y apoyarse en su hombro. Pero la calidez y el contacto eran reales, así que giró su cabeza y observó los verdes ojos de su amigo que lo contemplaban con amistad, y sintió cierta vergüenza tras haberle dicho él mismo, que no debía volver a buscar el espejo… Harry movió negativamente la cabeza pero sonrió. Ron suspiró y supo que en un acuerdo implícito, habían llegado a un trato: ninguno volvería a ver ese espejo nunca.

Y así se fueron, volviendo a la realidad, transitando un pasillo nocturno y con la adrenalina de no ser encontrados por Filch y su gata al estar fuera de sus camas luego de la hora permitida.


End file.
